car_dealership_tycoonfandomcom-20200215-history
Passes
Passes can unlock new cars and help you gain more Cash by buying the 2x Money pass or Premium. There are 8 Passes to buy with ROBUX. 2x Money With this pass you will earn the double money when you earn money from dealership and driving! This means you will earn money 2x faster! This game pass is included in the Premium game pass. This game pass costs 250 R$. Toyota GR Supra This car only requires this game pass and no in-game money is needed! The cool supra, a good looking drifter. By buying this game pass will give you the Toyota GR Supra, which you will be able to spawn, drive and equip at a platform upgraded to Class 2 or higher! This game pass costs 300 R$. Premium With this pass you will get 2 game passes in 1 (save money!) AND Bugatti Veyron! Plus extra awards such as +25% walk speed, premium chat tag and an exclusive rank in group! Premium game pass includes; * -Bugatti Veyron * - 2x Money * - Special Colors * - +25% walk speed * - Premium chat tag - Premium rank in group This game pass costs 500 R$. Tesla Model S This car only requires this game pass and no in-game money is needed! Tesla Model S is one of the fastest accelerating cars in the world, and one of the best drag race in this game! By buying this game pass will give you the Tesla Model S, which you will be able to spawn, drive and equip at a platform upgraded to Class 1 or higher! This game pass costs 200 R$. Corvette ZR1 This car only requires this game pass and no in-game money is needed! The fastest Corvette of all Corvettes, the fastest Class 2 car in this game! By buying this game pass will give you the Corvette ZR1, which you will be able to spawn, drive and equip at a platform upgraded to Class 2 or higher! This game pass costs 400 R$. Koenigsegg Agera RS This car only requires this game pass and no in-game money is needed! Koenigsegg Agera RS is the fastest car in the world, and in this game too! By buying this game pass will give you the Koenigsegg Agera RS, which you will be able to spawn, drive and equip at a platform upgraded to Class 3! This game pass costs 800 R$. Special Colors With this pass you will be able to use more and cooler variety of colors to style your cars and dealership! This game pass is included in the Premium game pass. This game pass costs 80 R$ Lamborghini Aventador S This car only requires this game pass and no in-game money is needed! Lamborghini Aventador S is a really good looking car and even fast too! Beautiful V12 engine sound! By buying this game pass will give you the Lamborghini Aventador S, which you will be able to spawn, drive and equip at a platform upgraded to Class 3 or higher! This game pass costs 600 R$